Father's Day In The Gargoyle Way
by roxan1930
Summary: It's Father's Day and Angela decides to celebrate it with Goliath


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles**

**Father's Day In The Gargoyle Way**

The Manhattan skies were calm as the gargoyles soared through them, on their way back home after an uneventful patrol.

"You know, I'm glad nobody was in trouble tonight but it's kinda boring like this." Brooklyn yawned at the others.

"I'm sure you can find something to entertain you later." Goliath answered before his face lit up upon seeing the clan's most trusted human friend and his mate Elisa Maza waiting for them at the castle.

"Elisa! What are you doing here, my love? I thought you had a meeting." he greeted her as soon as he landed and hugged her in his arms.

"Yeah, turns out it didn't take as long as I thought. Still, I'm afraid I can't stick around too long. Tomorrow is Father's Day and me Derek and Beth are gonna plan a surprise for our dad." the detective said.

"Father's Day? What's that?" Angela asked curiously as she and the others huddled around the couple.

"It's a human holiday. Every year there's one day where fathers get celebrated for, well, being fathers." Elisa explained with a shrug.

"Boy, that sounds fun!" Broadway spoke up.

"It's really nice of you to want to show your father more appreciation and while I believe we are all sad you won't be here tomorrow, we hope everything go's well." Goliath said.

"Aye, make sure to have fun with your family, lass." Hudson agreed before walking inside with Bronx, undoubtedly to watch TV.

"Thanks for understanding, everyone!" the detective smiled gratefully.

"Ahem..." another voice suddenly called and turning their heads they found Fox standing there with little Alex in her arms before following Fox inside as they started talking about some technical ideas.

"Speaking of Father's Day, I was wondering if Lexington could help me a little with a present for David so Alex can celebrate his first Father's Day." the tattooed woman spoke as she bounced her cooing son.

"Sure! Anything for Alex!" Lex grinned as he took the baby from his mother and started bouncing him in his own arms.

"I better get going, guys. See you around!" Elisa called before giving Goliath a quick kiss and leaving.

"Guess I'm going inside too. Maybe I can find something to do." Brooklyn rubbed the back of his head and walked inside too.

"Yeah and I wanna practice my reading in the library. Are you coming too, Goliath?" Broadway asked, knowing how much his leader loved reading.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll just stay out and watch the city for a while." said leader answered and went to sit on the edge of the castle so he could see everything clearly.

"Alright then how about you, Angela? Angela?" the only clan's only female gargoyle was looking at her father with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm coming!" she snapped out of her trance and followed her mate.

* * *

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting in the library with multiple books on Shakespeare surrounding them.

Only Angela's mind wasn't on the works of literature in front of her.

Instead she kept thinking about Father's Day and how she would like to do something for her own father Goliath but knowing true family relations weren't something in the Gargoyle way she was hesitant.

"Angela? Are you okay?" Broadway's voice once again brought her back to reality.

"Huh? What?" she asked in surprise.

"I just asked you the same question three times. Is something wrong?" he asked and seeing how worried he looked she decided to confide in him and explained what was on her mind.

"You know, I think you're overthinking this." Broadway said, catching Angela off guard.

"But-" she wanted to protest but he held up a hand for her to wait.

"Sure, Goliath is pretty big on the Gargoyle way, I mean we all are but that doesn't mean we can't ever try out new things outside of it. Like, normally Gargoyles don't even have their own names but we all do. I say, if you wanna treat Goliath a bit during Father's Day, go for it!" he told her and the smile and kiss she gave him in turn were all worth it.

"I think I will! Thanks you!" Angela grinned excitedly she she broke off before hurrying off to try and find a book that might give her more information on the day.

* * *

The next evening as the sun went under the gargoyles once again woke from their stone sleep with mighty roars.

Lex was quick to run off and find Fox and Alex while Broadway and Brooklyn flew off to so who knows what and Hudson and Bronx went inside.

Sending something was going on Goliath turned at the only other gargoyles still outside with him.

"Is there something I have failed to pick up on?" he asked Angela who fidgeted nervously.

"Actually... I asked them to leave us alone." she admitted.

"What? But why?" Goliath was of course very confused by this revelation, even more so when his daughter's eyes refused to meet his own as she kept fidgeting around.

"I... I was hoping we could spend the night together? Like father and daughter?" she finally looked at him timidly and Goliath understood everything.

"Angela..." he sighed and subbed the space between his eyes.

"I know it's not really the Gargoyle way but please! Will you just spend the night with me?" Angela pleaded with such hopeful eyes he just couldn't decline.

"Very well..." he sighed as he gave in thought the happy little squeal Angela gave made him smile.

"Come on! Let's go then!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

Their first stop was in the center of Manhattan where a stage had been set up and multiple bands were performing in front of a huge crowd.

Goliath and Angela sat on the roof of one of the buildings close by, allowing them to watch and listen to the show without being seen themselves.

Goliath was content with just sitting and watching the humans have fun but judging from Angela's rocking back and forth she wanted more than just sit around.

As soon as a slower song started playing Goliath got up and cleared his throat, drawing his daughter's attention.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with an offered hand which Angela happily took.

Carefully he led her into a simple dance, smiling softly as she closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest as they moved.

* * *

Their next stop was the movie theater where they hid into the rafters as they watched not one but two different movies.

One picked by Goliath and the other picked by Angela.

They even found some popcorn to snack on, even though Goliath was a little reluctant since they didn't pay for anything.

Still, while he was normally very in control of himself, they hadn't eaten anything yet and he was hungry so he ended up letting Angela talk him into it, though he made it clear it wasn't gonna become a habit.

Still, he enjoyed both the movies as well as holding Angela under his wing.

* * *

After the second movie had ended up had become quite late for humans so there weren't many more things to do where they could sit, hide and watch so they went to the park.

Goliath wasn't sure how it started but somehow they ended playing hide-and-seek of some sort.

One moment they were flying over the park and the next moment Angela giggled and made a nose-dive down and disappeared between the trees.

Now Goliath was trying to find and catch her.

He heard her giggling a few times and sometimes even managed to catch a glimp of her before she disappeared again before he could reach her.

It was honestly too childish for words but he found himself enjoying the little game, chuckling along at a certain point.

Seeing a flash of lavender from the corner of his eye he turned left and found Angela looking straight at him.

She gave a girlish yelp and started running away as Goliath gave chase.

Angela was smaller and could maneuver through the area easier but Goliath was faster and wasn't loosing her this time.

When he finally managed to catch up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, causing her to shriek with laughter.

The force of her swinging body around threw Goliath off balance and caused them to topple over into the grass in a laughing lavender heap.

"And may I know what that was all about?" Goliath asked after they both calmed down.

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought you would appreciate a little training for your tracking skills." Angela shrugged thought it was obvious she didn't really have a real answer herself.

"Yes I suppose I did need the practice. Just like you do!" and with that Goliath was the one running away with Angela crying out in surprise before chasing after him, starting another little game.

* * *

It had been a long time since either father or daughter had so much fun in one night but sadly all good things must come to an end and they were making their way back home.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Angela giggled as they landed.

"What can I say?" Goliath chuckled with a shrug.

Knowing the sun would be rising soon he was about to make his way to his usual spot only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

Looking over his shoulder he was Angela looking timid again.

"I still have something for you." she said and reached into a small sack tried to her waist.

How had he not noticed that before?

Her fist was closed as she pulled it out, hiding what she was holding.

"Goliath... Thank you for spending tonight with me. I know Father's Day doesn't exactly support the gargoyles way with all members of the clan being the parents and all but I just wanted to spend some time with you. As a last thing I made your something. I hope you like it." she opened her fist, revealing a handwoven bracelet.

Goliath carefully took it and examined it, noticing every little detail.

"I made myself one too! So we can match!" she held up another bracelet almost identical the the one he was holding with the only difference being that hers was slightly lighter colored.

A long silence followed.

"Angela... I can't put this on." Goliath finally said.

Angela didn't answer as she looked at her feet as tears started to fill her eyes.

She knew she was asking to much!

She was about to apologize for her silliness when a finger gently lifted her chin.

She tried to avoid looking at Goliath but her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and focused on his face which she found had a smile on it.

"Angela, I can't put this on. On my own at least. You made this bracelet so that it needs to be tied shut." he explained himself and she gasped at the implication.

"Could you help me put it on?" he asked and she right away took it and started tying it around his wrist though due to her trembling hands it took a little longer than it should have.

When she was done Goliath wordlessly took Angela's bracelet from her and gently tied it around her own wrist.

When he was done he held his wrist next to hers.

"They are beautiful. Thank you, Angela." he smiled down at her and she found herself grinning again.

"I take it you enjoyed today?" she asked.

"I enjoyed today very much. While the bonds between blood may not be according to the gargoyle way, our clan has changed many traditions through our times living in Manhattan. Perhaps Father's Day can become one of them and it can be celebrated in it's own gargoyle way. Or at he very least, I can take it upon myself to spend more time with you as my daughter." Goliath said as he gently brushed a lock of hair behind his daughter's ear.

Said daughter gasped at hearing the last part.

"Father!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck and feeling him to the same in her hair.

"Awww!" both jumped away from each other in surprise and looked to the side, finding the rest of the clan smiling at them, obviously having seen their little moment.

Angela loved them all dearly but that was private!

She could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Look at that! They really are father and daughter! They're even blushing the same!" Brooklyn called teasingly.

This did catch Angela's attention however and looking back at Goliath she saw that sure enough his face was red too.

She couldn't help herself and burst into another fit of giggles at how silly the situation was.

Goliath looked at her in surprise for a bit before he too started chuckling and soon all of them were laughing together.

"Well, lads! I believe the sun is about to come up so let us get moving!" Hudson called after a while and everyone obediently went to their places.

Soon the sun came up, shining it's rays over the castle and over five threatening stone statues and two peaceful ones sitting huddled together.

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading this fi****c of mine! Please review, maybe fav and read my other work too! Bye!**


End file.
